


I Didn't Know

by TheDarkLordMegatron



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Blood, Brotherhood, Serious Injuries, choking on blood, spousal betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkLordMegatron/pseuds/TheDarkLordMegatron
Summary: “It’s going to be okay Cor, just, hang on, please.” He’s not quite sure who the words are meant for, himself or the two men currently kneeling over him with tears in their eyes and blood on every inch of their skin. What he is sure of, however, is that the words are just that, words. He’s not going to be okay. In fact, he is very much, not okay. The gaping hole in his chest where his own husband’s sword had been only a few minutes ago is a testament to that.
Relationships: Titus Drautos/Cor Leonis (Mentioned)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	I Didn't Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeinNameIstJette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeinNameIstJette/gifts).



> Please take note of the warnings!
> 
> I've sat this as 'Mature' purely because there's mentions of someone choking on blood and a serious injury. Nothing over the top but hey, some people don't like that stuff.

“It’s going to be okay Cor, just, hang on, please.” He’s not quite sure who the words are meant for, himself or the two men currently kneeling over him with tears in their eyes and blood on every inch of their skin. What he is sure of, however, is that the words are just that, words. He’s not going to be okay. In fact, he is very much, not okay. The gaping hole in his chest where his own husband’s sword had been only a few minutes ago is a testament to that. “Cor,” Regis says weakly, bringing one hand up to touch his face. “Please.” 

He tries to respond, tries to tell his brother, his brothers, that they need to leave him and get themselves to safety, instead, he finds his throat thick with blood and is promptly rolled onto his side where he paints the Throne Room’s floor an unsightly red. Gasping for breath that is becoming harder to come by with every passing second, he reaches a hand out towards Regis, weakly grasping at the man’s clothing. Regis’ hand, the one not touching his face and now missing a few fingers, comes up to cover his own.

“I’ve got you,” Regis reassures him “I’ve got you.” The ground beneath them shakes, Clarus briefly looks over his shoulder before turning his attention back to Cor.

“Didn’t know,” Cor gasps out “Titus...I didn’t” His throat fills up once again and it’s a little harder to clear this time, the blood bubbling up and out of his mouth before either of the men can move him.

“We know you didn’t,” Clarus replies softly as he moves closer to Regis and takes Cor’s other hand in his own.

“No one knew,” Regis adds, “No one knew what he had planned.” Cor’s gaze slips from the pair to glance at the slightly charred remains of the man he had married only three months earlier. How had he not known? Seven years he had been with the man. Seven years that had ultimately boiled down to Titus betraying their people, their family and putting a sword through his chest. “Cor?” Regis questions as he carefully manoeuvers himself to block Titus’ body from his view. His eyes flicker back to the pair, their tears staining their ash-covered faces. 

“We love you, you little brat,” Clarus says, his voice thick and wavering. It’s the first time he’s ever heard Clarus utter those words to him, but Cor knows, he’s always known. From the moment they found him outside of the Tempering Grounds, barely alive and clutching a stolen sword, he’s known they love him. Even if Clarus hadn’t uttered those words, he’d have known what it was they were trying to tell him, after all, ‘Tears are words the heart can’t say’ as King Mors had once told him.

“‘M sorry,” He whispers, hoping that Regis can hear the truth behind his words. He hadn’t known. He should have, but he didn’t, and now Insomnia was burning, Regis was hurt and he was dying. He should have known; he should have-

“It’s not your fault,” Regis’ words break through the haze as the King moves to hold his face in his hands, bright green eyes filled with tears meeting his own. “None of this is your fault Cor. None of it. Don’t blame yourself, please.”

It’s becoming harder to breathe now, his chest burning with every laboured breath and his throat thick with blood, and yet he still forces himself to nod. Regis’ words are comforting, reassuring even, but Cor knows the truth. It is his fault. He married their greatest enemy, the man responsible for so much death and destruction, and he hadn’t suspected a thing. The Marshall of Lucis marrying a traitor. How ironic.

His lungs burn and Cor finds himself choking on more blood. Regis and Clarus move as one, lifting him and holding him forward as he paints his legs a sickly crimson. Instead of being laid back on the cold, harsh ground, Cor finds himself propped up against Clarus’ chest, the Shield brushing his hair out of his face as Regis leans forward to wipe his mouth with the corner of the sleeve. 

Beyond the walls of the Throne Room, there is another explosion and the Citadel shakes. He wants to tell them to run, to leave him behind and escape before the Imperials find them, but he cannot bring himself to do so. It’s entirely selfish and something no self-respecting Marshal should want, the survival of one’s King was, after all, a Marshal’s prime objective. Nevertheless, Cor finds himself grateful that they remain at his side. He doesn’t want to die alone, staring at the body of the man he loves. Dying in the arms of one of his brothers with the second holding his hand is far more appealing.

A single tear rolls down his cheek and Clarus wastes no time in wiping it away, his arms tightening around Cor’s body but still gentle enough to prevent causing him any additional pain. For his part, Regis simply gives him a warm smile and leans in to press his forehead against Cor’s. It’s enough to break his resolve and the tears begin to flow freely, the betrayal, the loss and fear simply becoming too much. Neither of his brothers speaks but he can feel Clarus’ tears against the back of his neck and sees Regis’ own.

He’s not sure how long they remain in the same position, only that the explosions are getting closer and he won’t let his brothers die because of him, he can’t. Clearing his throat of more blood, he takes a breath and forces out a weak ‘Go’. As afraid as he is of dying alone, it is nothing compared to the fear of allowing these two men to die for him. Regis pulls back, his cheeks stained with tears and he glances over Cor’s shoulder at Clarus. They have an unspoken conversation and Cor is certain that this is it, that this is the last time he will see them. 

However, Clarus proves him wrong when the Shield mutters “I’m sorry,” Into his hair and proceeds to pick him up. He cannot swallow the agonised shout as a hot lance of pain shoots through him at the movement, his body shaking from the blood loss and the sudden agony. 

“This way,” He hears Regis say as they start moving. His vision swims and for the first time since Titus drove his sword through his chest, Cor closes his eyes and relaxes in Clarus’ arms.

Dying is a strange feeling, he concludes. 

He can feel his heart beating, slowing with every laboured breath, and the world around him slowly loses its clarity. He’s aware of the pair talking, of hands brushing against his cheeks and his hand being clutched against someone’s chest, their beard brushing against his knuckles, but he cannot hear their words. The muffled noises are soothing though, and the vibrations of Clarus’ chest beneath his back are comforting in their own way. 

He coughs and this time he cannot catch his breath but that doesn’t matter, he’s safe in the arms of his brothers and they believed him. They didn’t leave him behind and that’s more than he could have ever asked for. Gasping for breath he forces his eyes open and meets a pair of worried, tear-filled gazes. 

“It’s okay,” Regis mouths, his voice a muffled rumble and his knuckles brush over Cor’s face once again. “It’s okay.” And Cor believes him. Taking one last breath he closes his eyes, and still clinging onto the pair he exhales.


End file.
